Night of Lights
by gothlicpony
Summary: A woman comes into the lives of two very special anti-A.A.H.W. agents, Deimos and Sanford. Alluring enough to catch the attention of Sanford on the dance floor, Sanford goes home and does research on this girl, well Deimos technically does. The information they find may just be one the boys might not like. (My rating: MA)
1. Chapter 1

Dance. Lights that flow from one side of the room to the next. The club just down the street, in a little town somewhere in Nevada, was booming with life and everyone in town could hear. Scanning the club things looked normal, all but for one girl who wasn't the case. Long, dark hair flew through the air and bounced to the music with a body to match. Eyes, no one had ever seen, glittered as they searched the room. Her somewhat slender frame shimmied its way to a table were she slid past into a hallway flooding with one night hook ups. She looked at each pair of "lovers" with disgust and snatched an unused, black leather jacket. To shield her eyes and hide her face she pulled the collar up and made her way through the maze to the next dance room.

This room, unlike the others, rarely caught sight of a woman and was putrid. Ambivalent she stood at the doorway and once more scanned for a way through without being touched by the muscular bodies drenched in sweat and cologne. It didn't take long before one man in particular caught her eye. He stood out so well, but she couldn't understand how she had not noticed before. He stood, leaned up against a wall, gazing out into the crowd. His body was toned to perfection and his outfit, the thing that caused a re-look, was a military outfit with the shirt thrown off and bandages in its place. Boots clacked against the ground as he walked and glasses glared as the lights danced upon the floor, much like the men.

It didn't take long for the man to notice her, after all she was the only girl there. He peered across the room at her, the coat of darkness giving way to an eerie look. He could only notice the rest of her outfit after she moved into the heap of men. High heel boots, which she clearly had trouble walking in, matched her jacket and groped her legs up to the knee before being met by the bottom of a crimson dress which was caressed by her dark coat and shimmering black hair. He quickly moved to intervene the path of the beautiful young maiden.

She had to quickly stop to keep from running him over, thrashing her hair in a whirlwind of motion. A blast of air past the man and knocked out others behind him, but left him in place. With a light chuckle under his breath he rested his hand upon her shoulder and pulled her to the dance floor.

"This is stupid. I have to go; I should never have been pulled into this," she gave out in a faint voice that snarled at the same time.

He bowed and showed her the way out of the club, but not without following her afterward. He had never been so bewitched, and he planned to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what are you doing at the club," he smirked," not many things you could have been doing."

She turned for a slight moment and looked up at him with fiery eyes," I should ask you the better question, such as: 'Why are you following me?' or even 'What are you doing?' Now stop following me and go clubbing with guys."

Deliberately disobeying her orders he continued nearly toe to heel with her. After a quick snap of being stepped on, she tried a new idea. She used every muscle in her body to pulvolt herself through every man-made machine and contraption, leaving the large, broad-shouldered man far behind her.

He stood on the platform atop the building, staring down at an agile woman. Landing upon the ground she turned back to be sure she had not been followed, her eyes shimmering red under the street lights. The man stood with a puzzled look that stared off into space as he tried to piece together what exactly just happened. The mysterious woman spun around and took off with great speed while letting out a hysterical laugh that resembled one of a witch.

"Better luck next time, Sanny."

His eyes grew as he realized this woman knew him, yet he knew nothing of her. He knew there was only one thing he could do, but Deimos would hate him for it. After all, the two of them had just given the "relationship", between them, a break. Deimos, being a jealous man, would most likely flip out and refuse to assist, but Sanford knew it was his only hope in finding out who she could possibly be.

Sanford had started walking back to the apartment he and Deimos had been living in for a while. Lucky him, he had broke the rusty, out-dated car and decided he didn't need or have to fix it, but now he wished he had. The heat in the Nevada air was causing him to sweat more than usual and he could feel a rash or two being to sprout. Finally reaching the couch, San fell back onto the couch and let out a slight sigh that couldn't be heard over the squeak of the couch.

"Dei-", he paused and thought for a moment. Did he really know what he was going to say to Deimos? Before he could go over what to say within his head, Deimos burst out from the hallway.

"Sanny-poo, you are finally home. Did you have fun at the clu-," stopping just feet in front of him, Deimos took in a deep whiff of the air. His pupils dilated, filling every inch of his eye. He bent down and sniffed his neck. Raising an eyebrow he stood up and gave a disconcerted look.

"San, is that perfume I smell?"

"NO!" Sanford, popped his back as he bolted forward slightly.

"Then why are you over reacting to my question?"

He slunched back down into the couch and thought to himself for a moment. Taking in a deep breath of air he came to asking his question.

"Deimos, I need a favor without questions."

Seeing that this would comfort Sanford, Deimos pulled out his laptop and took the question without returning one, though his face did turn a bright red. Following what little descriptions Sanford could give, Deimos came up with a profile of the girl. A profile that shocked both of the men.


	2. Chapter 2

The screen read a profile of a dangerous, yet beautiful girl. Sanford looked down at the screen and began to read out loud.

"One, Miss Valandra Christoff. Wanted, along with her partner Hank-", he took a moment to register what he had just read. Hank. Didn't he know this name? Wan't that the name of the best known agent for the anti-A.A.H.W? How could he possibly know this girl, or the better question, how did she know him? He looked up at Deimos who encouraged him to read further on this girl.

"This woman was born to one Mr. Jebus Christoff, known for his destruction across Nevada. Mother recorded as 'N/a'. If spotted, do not confront. Call the agency at 555-5569."

He read down a long list of things she and Hank were wanted for, but it took a few gulps of air. He had never seen such an intimidating list of felonies. He looked up and sat back in the couch. Deimos hadn't seen this kind of sweating since last month, _what a night_. Deimos stood up.

"We got this girl's profile picture. Why don't we just go looking for her the next time we go to the meeting? I mean, if she is working with Hank, doesn't that mean she is one of us?"

"I supposed you have a valid point."

"Of course I do, I am always right." Deimos snickered narcastically. He had to of been to most full of themselves person there was.

"Yet, every time I try to teach you some melee, you fail horribly."

The two laughed it off and headed for the headquarters. There was no way they were going to let one of Nevada's most wanted get away from them so easily, that and Deimos was pretty impatient. Vince stood, hoovering over a map of Nevada that looked like it had the chicken pox. Slamming his fist upon the table, Vince turned around and plopped into the nearest chair.

"Well, well, well. What brings my favorite boys to my doorstep at this hour?" He tried to focus in on at least one of them with his blood shot eyes.

"Vince,"Sanford's deep voice quivered for a moment,"we came to ask you a question on a possible member here."

Vince's eyes sunk back into his head as he gently rested his eyelids shut.

"I see. So, do the two of you have a name, or just a picture?"

Sanford took a minute to adjust his posture before giving Vince the name. Vince brought his hands to his face and in a sound that could have been mistaken for crying, he began to chuckle. He came to a thought, _these two can't be serious._ He slowly uncovered his eyes to reveal two men who looked like they were wearing the masks of 5 year old kids asking their parents for something. This was the point were Vince came to realize they weren't playing around.

Across Nevada, Val and Hank were drenched in blood. They had been through the routine millions of times, but this time Val would have to take on Mr. Nails. Hank sat back against the wall and cleaned his goggles while resting his ax upon his shoulder.

"Your doing great," his voice muttered like bones in a furnace.

Val found herself basically pinned up against a wall before she run up and did a back flip over Mr. Nails's head off of the wall. Time seemed to almost freeze as she glided through the air just above his head. She slid her sword out of its sheath and plunged it into the cranial helmet, which resulted in the pulling of gravity. She planted her feet firmly into the back of Mr. Nails and dug her sword around in the skull through the small slit in his helmet. Soon, she could feel Nails heading for the floor and used him to jump back and onto the floor next to Hank who had finally finished cleaning his goggles.

"Shall we report back in then?" Her voice, soft yet strict, replied over to an unsatisfied Hank.

"I suppose that would be the wise thing to do. I will go on one condition, though."

She looked back at Hank who was smirking beneath his mask.

"I get to drive!" His goggles almost seemed to glow at the mentioning of driving.

"Last time you drove, we nearly died."

"Heh, _nearly. _I knew what I was doing, if we were close to dieing we would have just been killed. Obviously, I am a better driver than that."

"_Obviously_" She whispered to herself while getting into the passenger seat. "This thing got any more belts to strap me into the seat, I want some emergency belts on. You know, **_just in_**** case.**"


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the headquarters, Val's innocent blue eye turned to gaze upon Sanford and Deimos with Vince. It didn't take long for her innocent blue eyes to fill with a deep red, that she tried desperately to hide. Hank looked over and noticed her discomfort. Sanford, feeling like a school child who just met his superhero, glowed with a smile. Hank walked forward and laid a pile of bloody papers upon the table and glanced, but for a moment, at San and Deimos. He tried to grip onto her shoulder lightly, but in his efforts left hand prints, as he guided her to the car. Her pants and t-shirt soaked with blood still gave off the scent of perfume, a natural smell for her.

Before Hank could pull her out of the room, Vince had yelled out for his return.

"Hank, this may come as a surprise for you and these men, but I want the lot of you to work and live together."

Hank gave a deep growl and glanced over at the men once more. He wrote down an address and note stating to be home and ready by midnight. Without giving them a chance to read and reply, Hank left the room and started the car. Val sat quietly beside him and watched the desert go by outside the window. She thought about how she would make room for these new men. She already lived in the basement, but there is no room there for another person, let alone anywhere else within the warehouse. She would have to use her handy skill to build more room, but would she have time before they got there for the next mission.

Hank pulled the car up to a peace of land far from any building and pressed the button attached to the visor of his car. Within seconds the car was being lowed into the ground and concealed by a sandy door above. Lights. There they were,lights blinking as they passed down the shaft and to a tunnel. Val sat her head back gently and stared into the black nothingness above. Her thoughts blank and a pain in the back of her mind. There was a piece of metal sticking up out of the seat. _Seats can bite? _She lifted her head and rubbed the back, _I will have to fix it later._ The vehicle soon came to a stop and a long tunnel slowly began to light up. Not waiting for more than a minute, Hank stomped the gas and the car bolted down the half lit room. This was the part of the ride Val hated most. The car vanished into the dark and faint lights lit not but a few inches of the floor, this was were panic set in.

Resting in front of a door, Hank hoped out of the car and walked upstairs to his room.

"Call me down when the boys get here. I plan of caressing my arsenal of babies."

Val jumped out of the car, causing her jacket to be blown up into the air. She glanced over at Hank with her blue eyes and dug into the back for her tools. Walking into a basement living room, Val rolled out a long sheet of graph paper and began to make the floor plans for the extra room upstairs. Though Val knew she needed to concentrate on the task at hand, she found herself drifting off into space while thinking about Sanford and Deimos. _These guys can't possibly keep up with us, so why did Vince stick us with them?_ She couldn't put a back story on the little guy but the broad one stuck out.

She ran his profile over and over in her mind, yet she still pondered about him. She felt something, something strange but decided to ignore it for the time being. She finished the blueprints and built an elegant room, for a warehouse that is. It didn't take long before Hank started the mission with Val, but Sanford and Deimos didn't get to come since Deimos was late. Val, being the cave dwelling creature, stayed within the basement and took a shower before getting some sleep.

The next morning she walked upstairs in a bra and short-shorts to get a beer. Sanford sat in the next room and watched TV while on the couch. Turning away from the screen for a moment, he glances over at her as she is bent over fetching the beer.

"Mind getting me one of those?"

She opened her legs and looked through them to see Sanford bent over while sitting and looking over at her. She turned and grabbed an extra beer and walked it over. Sanford pats the couch and takes the beer from her. He flung the top off and started chugging when he turned to see a puzzled look coming from two beautiful blue eyes. He grabbed her beer and threw the lid off before handing it back to her. Before she could sit on the couch, Deimos and Hank had fallen back in the two open spaces next to Sanford. Kim, Deimos's gf, sat on the lap of Deimos while Hank sat covered in blood. Val looked at both of the other men and noticed no room was available to her and gestured to be permitted to sit upon Sanford's lap.

He placed his hand upon his knee near her, giving her back some support. The moment didn't last, before long Val jumped up and made her way to the basement once more, and for the first time in a while, she spoke.

"I have anything you might need, just visit me downstairs."

Starting down the stairs, she thought about the words she just said. It was too late to take them back, Sanford was not far behind her. She turned and noticed a man who's lips fell onto hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom nearby. He flung her onto the bed and kissed up and down her body.


End file.
